


Sailor Moon, Benefactor Extraordinaire

by renysen



Series: Your Princess is in Another Castle verse [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, Mythos explored, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: In which, mythos is explored, Earth gets a senshi and Helios is freed.
Series: Your Princess is in Another Castle verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Sailor Moon, Benefactor Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> If I get the ages wrong, blame Serena's memory XD Also, I swear this will start making sense soon.

Molly had nowhere to hide, nowhere to go and it was coming for her. She could barely keep up with what was happening, a monster had possessed her mother, kidnapped her, was doing something weird to her mother's clients and was now hunting her down. _What is this, Kamen Rider?!_

"Halt!" A very sharp leaf pierced the floor between Molly and the monster.

As one, they turned to a figure at the entrance of the jewelry store, "For scaring an innocent young maiden, damaging the bonds between mother and daughter, and for corrupting this world with your foul presence, I, Sailor Moon, shall punish you..." She twirled around a pose before ending her skit pointing in gun fashion both at the monster and another direction, "... in the name of the Moon."

"Sailor Moon, I have never heard of you before. Nevermind. Slaves, attack!" The Monster announced, the women from earlier who were singlemindedly hoarding jewels turned in tandem towards the beautiful sailor suit wearing heroine.

Sailor Moon soared through the air, gracefully landing amidst the possessed women. She brought out a wand, which she waved around like a magician and as such began giving off a pink mist. "Healing Wand Power MakeUp!"

Women fell around her, unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Sailor Moon turned to the monster with no fear or hesitation, "Now it is your turn. Repent, monster. Your time has come!" She picked up her tiara and with a flick of her wrist, it went flying towards the monster which made it disintegrate upon contact.

Molly couldn't help gawking at all this.

"Miss, are you alright?" The senshi was kneeling right next to her and she knew that the woman was amazing and beautiful but for the life of herself she couldn't name what color her eyes were or the color of her hair and much less the style of her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The beautiful senshi smiled at her, pleased deeply by the news. "That's wonderful." She turned to survey the fainted women still knocked out, "Was there a man here? Supervising the monster?"

Molly blinked and raked her memories for however faint a clue, "There was a blond man, who spoke to her briefly, but when I looked again he was gone."

The senshi looked troubled, "That man is very dangerous and likely he won't stop his actions anytime soon. There are three others like him that I have been trying to apprehend for a while now."

Checking back at the fainted women, she turns a final time to Molly, "I must leave for now, however I would like to come back to ask more questions, if that would be alright?"

Molly nodded and with a parting smile the senshi ran off and disappeared into the night.

\--------------------------

Serena closes her eyes as she sinks into the Earth itself, her Moon powers allowing her to break off from the flow of dreams. The figure of herself dreaming is not a strange sight, especially not at this age.

_I look like such a baby. By the Moon, I feel like protecting_ **_my own_ ** _childhood! How weird!_

She feels weary at the discrepancy between being an adult and being in a child's body, it really did make her feel quite the dissonance. She shakes her head and breathes in trying to let go of the knot in her heart at the injustice of her past life and soothing it over with all the wonderful things she did at this age and the wonderful people she met along the way.

She concentrates, the Golden Crystal is fed by dreams so she should be able to find it, if she can follow the flow of dreams to where the Golden Crystal lies.

Some sparkles, figments of dream dust, float around her the moment she catches onto some errant energy that is both familiar and foreign. Where moon energy is warm and soft, earth energy feels like a hard humid feeling similar to the break of waves against a rock cliff. She can't describe it well, but it's just so very foreign to her own energy.

She follows it through the Earth's layers to where the physical and the metaphysical manifestations of the Earth exist and where the darkness of the Negaverse smothers but cannot fully contain the Earth's energy. Metallia had sold out the heart of humanity to the Negaverse, but it had never truly given itself up to their control.

Here, the Golden Crystal had been used to harness the Earth's powers and where the connection would be used to allow the Terrans to arm themselves with the Golden Crystal's harnessed energy.

A huge castle, again a metaphysical representation of the area, stood before her as faint impressions of the past would whisper in her ears to free the earth energy. The energy was dark and aggressive, holding corrosive toxicity to it that hung from the entire structure which made, in turn, the abandoned kingdom of the previous Terran Civilization be nothing more than ruins of a once prosperous race.

"You poor dear…" Serena couldn't help but feel her heart go out to the Earth, to be deprived of the connection to their people for so long like a flock of sheep with no pastor.

Faceless blobs of dark mass seeped out of the nooks and crannies of the broken structure as Serena crossed the gates, she was going full offense with a heart full of love and ready to purify them, her energy flowing out of her like a blanket of warmth.

Immediately, the structure began to shake as she expected.

"Who dares?" A raspy woman's voice calls from the darkness, it was Metallia. Unfortunately, it wasn't truly her, but an extension of her soul. Her real self still held the seal at the North Pole, by doing this she would be weakened greatly but, to exorcise her from Earth, Serena would have to go there to purify her once more.

"No matter the form Chaos takes, I know you. You are unwelcome here, Metallia."

The entire plane shook in her surprise, but Serena held firm. "It can't be! I destroyed you, Moon Princess!" The dark entities joined together to form a huge form that loomed forbearingly before her, but Serena wasn't scared. A lifetime of experience, of foes both human and otherworldly, of tough decisions and death, nothing Chaos threw at her could ever be as scary as when Galaxia took everyone's heart crystal.

Serena wasn't afraid.

"You aren't welcome here, Metallia. Begone!" A soft glow of moon energy flowed through her body having been honed for over a millennium for the purpose of purifying and freeing, as such the specters flailed and writhed away from the healing light, relinquishing their hold of the realm that connects the Earth with the Golden Crystal.

Metallia screamed in pain, lounging out to strike against Serena but the Silver Crystal's power was far greater than hers and she was batted away with a counter from Serena. The plane shook as the last tendrils of Metallia's power was stripped away and, for a moment, the silence was all that Serena could sense.

The atmosphere felt lighter, purer and free, as if after a long absence light had finally entered its doors. Like a giant waking up, energy flowed into the plane and acknowledged her as foreign being it had never seen before. Serena spread her power to be a soft, comforting veil with which to show her good faith and sensed as the entity gave a pleased hum and flowed around her in acceptance. What a strange sensation! What a strange experience!

_To think that this is how Earth feels, it really is alive…_

The Moon also had a presence like this, but Serena has been for so long the voice and soul of the planet, it was indistinguishable from herself most of the time. To feel this foreign energy was like being adopted by a foreign planet-level weird.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice calls in the echo-y walls of the castle, the voice is faint but the emptiness makes it reverberate in the air. Though the fact that this was merely an illusion that worked for corporal beings to be able to interact with it was not lost on her, she still followed the sound of the voice until she waked through various corridors which led to a huge cage in the intersection of one of the hallways.

There a pegasus stood, white mane nearly translucent as the light of the surroundings turned from cloudy grey to powerful sunlight. Such a magnificent creature, stuck in such a small cage made her heart hurt.

This must be Helios, her daughter's first crush.

That suddenly didn't make her heart hurt as much, Serena might come from a pretty progressive timezone but her daughter was her daughter and she would never forget that this being had reached out to her daughter for help. Regardless of her mixed feelings for him, she was going to free him.

"Hello, my name is Helios. I haven't seen you before, are you the one responsible for Metallia's disappearance?" His voice was beautiful, very boyish and charming.

Serena curtsied, "I have. My name is Ne- Princess Seren- Serenity from the Moon Kingdom." _How embarrassing!_ She had stuttered through her introduction because she had a lifetime of experience calling herself multiple things. _Politics suck!_

"Princess, I did not recognize you. You have grown very beautiful in these many years, I thank you in the name of my people for freeing me and the planet from Metallia's claws. You are too late, however, my prince is gone and everyone who used lived here have left as well. I could not protect them." His head fell, eyes closing in distress.

"Don't worry. Metallia has caused a great deal of damage, even the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by her. My mother, the Queen, granted us another chance and we were all reborn."

He lifts his head and stared straight at her. "Is this true?"

"I do not lie. Go to him. Endymion is waiting for you." With a gentle tug, Serena opened the cage and Helios extended his wings and flew away some rounds around the room in joy.

"Thank you, dear Princess! Thank you!" He chimed, voice jubilant, "How can we ever repay you?"

Feeling like an ass, she braced herself and said, "Though it isn't my intention to free you for a reward, I would like to ask for a favor."

Bowing before her, Helios did not doubt to agree, "What may I do for you?"

With a deep breath, she began.

\-------------------------------

"This is for me?" Molly asked as she inspected the brooch that Sailor Moon had given her, "Wow, what is it?"

A small flying pegasus bowed before her, "Lady Molly, with this brooch you may use the power of Earth to transform into a Sailor Scout who can fight our enemies from the Dark Kingdom. Our Prince Endymion asks you to create an alliance with Sailor Moon so peace can be reestablished in our world."

"This brooch was created by myself and Helios here so that you may use both the power of the Moon and the Earth conjointly. With this, you can help our fellow senshi defeat our enemies and will allow me to focus my efforts on freeing those who have been held captive by Metallia." Molly just looked very confused, even as she clasped the brooch to her shirt.

"Are you for real? Me? Why?" Molly asked, now more focused on the important matters like the whys and the hows, honestly, Serena wishes she had been half as dignified when she had first dealt with the situation. Then again, Molly had already seen that the entire thing was real, just the other day…

"Molly, our enemies are searching sequentially through the city for lifeforce from which to feed their powers. That means they will go through the entire city, draining the energy of the elderly, the adults, the teenagers and children alike to fuel their evil purposes, we have to stop them before human lives are lost. I'm asking you to help us, it may be dangerous but we will do our best to protect you and help you in whatever way we can." Serena knew how hard it could be for people to accept taking up arms of power to protect their loved ones, she had dealt with it in various ways throughout time but she would ask time and time again.

Her senshi had been unusually quick to accept and persist in being the fighters of love and justice that the solar system needed, time and time again, and Serena could never repay them for such amazing efforts, but that wasn't the case for everyone and Serena knew that better than anyone.

"You do not have to agree if you do not want to, but the best method we can think of, to save all of those people and ourselves is this one." Serena stepped forth and drew Molly's limp hand in hers, "I ask you to trust us. Help us save them."

"Who are they?" Molly asks voice guarded, "Why would you go so far for them? What were they to you?"

Serena smiles to herself, eyes falling off Molly because it's hard for someone so young to understand that it wasn't about the bonds that one had with others, it wasn't about who had done horrible things and who hasn't or whether someone was more or less deserving of salvation.

It was about saving someone that needed help.

A firefighter did not stop saving people because of their background, they saved everyone who might be harmed by the flames regardless of their personal feelings. In essence, that was what they were doing as well.

Young though… the young were moved by personal feelings, by ideals and hope, never considering the greater scope of humanity with its faults and virtues. With time, she hopes that Molly can learn this lesson.

"I cannot tell you, but believe me, they deserve saving."

Molly looked lost, eyes flickering unseeingly as she processed the information, her hands falling on the brooch in silence. "I'll do it."

Nodding to herself and looking up in determination, Molly smiled, "When do I start?"

Serena smiled to herself, for all her philosophy, this was the strength of the young, the ability to stand for what they believe in once they have made up their minds.

"Lady Molly, please repeat after me, 'With the Earth's blessing, transform!'" Helios gave her the transformation trigger.

"With the Earth's blessing, transform!"

A bright light shone over Molly's body as she was engulfed by the characteristic power of the Earth, leaked through Helios to Molly. Her senshi uniform was the same as the rest of the senshi with the difference of being bi-colored, with the top color being blue and the bottom green.

"Molly, with this uniform, I baptize you Sailor Moonlight."

As such, Sailor Moonlight was born.

\-----------------------

"My Prince!" A small unicorn called as it came into the bathroom through the small open window and stopped right before Darien, who had been in the middle of cleaning the bathroom as he chatted with Luna. Darien and Luna both looked at the small unicorn that was right before them in silence, they turn to one another and then back again at the happy unicorn.

"My Prince, the Princess tells me you may not remember me. My name is Helios. It's my pleasure to meet you again!"


End file.
